Slytherin Princess: Revealed
by Miyukaii
Summary: Hermione Granger, always sure of herself and ready to face the challenges of life especially now that the war is finished. But is she ready for the truth of her past? And for a new friend that will surely rock her bewitched world?
1. One

**MUX:** Hi! This is my second fan fiction wherein I am adding more than just one chapter. So please do not be too harsh but I will be doing my best and exert effort in making this fiction really good and interesting.

**NOTE: **First, I would like to thank **AMARESS** who helped me in editing and correcting my mistakes in this chapter. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I would like to get my hands and overpower them but not all wishes come true, I do not own Draco, Blaise or any Harry Potter characters.

Hermione woke up to the sound of a rounded green alarm clock. She looked at the irritating thing and saw that it was only 7:00 in the morning; she is not a morning person.

After what seemed like a few moments, she glanced at her clock and saw that it was almost quarter past 7 in the morning.

She stood up and went to take a shower. She dressed in a simple polo and jeans and put on some light make up.

Downstairs, Hermione saw her mom cooking pancakes and omelets for breakfast. She was surprised not to see her father drinking coffee from his favorite blue mug and browsing the broadsheets.

"Good morning sweetheart. I was just about to wake you up," Mrs. Granger said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Good morning, mom. I haven't seen dad, where is he?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, he said he had some business to attend to. He was called in early in the morning. He had an emergency consultation if I am not mistaken. When is Ginny coming dear? Are you going to Diagon Alley or the Burrow?" Mrs. Granger questioned as she washed the dirty utensils.

"She'll be here any minute now. We are planning to go to Diagon Alley. spend the day there." Hermione said.

"That's okay dear. Do you have time to eat breakfast?" Mrs. Granger answered, smiling sweetly.

A thumping sound was then heard from the living room. Coughs were also heard and some inaudible muttering.

"I'm assuming that's Ginny?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded. They heard footsteps from the living room. A female redhead appeared in the doorway.

Ginny coughed a few times and cleared her throat before trying to speak. "Good morning Mrs. Granger," she greeted politely.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Granger asked Ginny, worried about her coughing fit.

"I'm fine ma'am. Probably just from the floo powder."

"I see," Mrs. Granger replied. "Well, sweetheart you may go," she said to Hermione, "Just don't forget too come home by 5:00 in the afternoon. Your father and I have something important to tell you!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Don't worry mum. I promise to be back in time," Hermione added as she kissed her mother's cheek. She followed Ginny to the fireplace, threw the green flooing powder and said clearly, "Diagon Alley."

She felt the familiar green flames swallow her up and when she opened her eyes she was already in Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. She dusted herself off and wiped some soot off her skin. She saw Ginny waiting there patiently. They went out of the pub.

"Why would mom and dad want to talk to me? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Hermione thought. She spent moments thinking over her mother's words. "I suppose that there's nothing to worry about but mom and dad only talk to me together when I've done something that disappointed them or got into some sort of trouble," she thought.

Ginny wondered at the sudden silence of her friend and nudged Hermione. "What's up?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny and replied, "I was just thinking about what mom said. I hope I'm not in trouble."

"Don't worry too much. If you know you've done nothing wrong then don't be bothered." Those words somewhat eased Hermione's mind.

Ginny and Hermione trotted down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. First they headed to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to withdraw some galleons.

"So your parents thought that it'd be good to get you your own vault?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Mom said that I should learn to be responsible enough to handle my own finances. I receive my monthly allowance in wizarding currency. It's up to me how I spend it." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Ginny entered the bank and Ginny hung back as Hermione went to speak with one of the goblins. Finally he asked her what her vault number was. Nodding to Ginny to come along, Hermione climbed into one of the carts, following the goblin.

The goblin halted the train cart in front of a vault.

"Key?" the goblin spoke.

Hermione handed the key to the goblin. The goblin opened the vault and waited for Hermione.

"Wow Hermione. This is all your own money?" Ginny said in awe of Hermione's vault contents.

"Yeah. I exchanged all the muggle money I saved up ever since I was young."

Hermione brought out a little coin bag and grabbed a handful of galleons. She went outside and locked her vault again. After exiting Gringgots, they decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to browse some new books.

"Have you received your list of supplies?" Ginny said, looking at some Potions books.

"Uhmm…no. Have you?" Hermione replied putting back the Transfiguration book she was browsing.

"Actually I haven't. I was just asking. I thought that maybe you received yours already. I was also wondering if maybe the school will require the same books that you used last year."

"I think they will. That is if they haven't changed the curriculum for your year."

They continued looking at some books for awhile. Ginny, who was not that interested in books, and getting bored, asked Hermione, "Have you decided on what books you are going to purchase?"

"Yeah, I am. I just have to pay for these," she said, referring to four books that mostly concerned Charms and transfiguration.

They went to the cashier and Hermione paid for her purchases. They were planning to go to the Owl's Emporium next when Hermione suggested that she wanted to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies first.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch. What are you going to do there?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Well, I am not that keen on the sport but I didn't get Harry a birthday gift yet," Hermione explained.

"Okay."

They went to the Quidditch store and started looking for a gift. Ginny said that a broom service kit would do well but Hermione said that she gave him a similar present last year. So they started to look for something unique yet reasonable in price. That is when Hermione caught sight of a flick of gold in the corner near the entrance door.

It was a golden Quidditch snitch that could be personalized by engraving a desired person's name. Hermione showed the snitch to Ginny and they both agreed that it was good. They told the shop keeper to engrave it with Harry's name, paid for it, and then they left.

After that Hermione hurried down to Madam Malkins.

"What are we doing here 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to get you a new robe," Hermione said.

"But you know that we are not that rich. Mum said that I am suppose to take care of my money," Ginny reasoned.

"Who said you're paying?" asked Hermione cheekily.

"No Hermione. We are not going to spend your money for a dress that won't be even yours."

"Think of it this way. Today is the second day of August. Your birthday is on the eleventh. How about an early birthday present?"

Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, it's not too much if you spend your money on me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So go. Choose your robe," Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

Ginny smiled gratefully towards Hermione then hurried to the nearest rack. Hermione laughed at her friend's antics. Ginny grabbed a black dress robe, a yellow halter styled robe, a pink spaghetti strap gown, a red sequined robe and a white strapless gown. She started trying the robes and showed them to Hermione.

"So what do you think of this?" she asked as she modeled the red sequined robe.

"Uhmm…Ginny…The robe well…it fits you really well but don't you think that such color is too redundant? I mean with red hair…wouldn't it be better to at least try another color?" Hermione commented.

"You're right. Maybe the black one will be good." Ginny suggested

"Well try it on," Hermione urged.

Ginny nodded and went back to the dressing room. After an hour, Ginny narrowed her choices down to the white gown and the green gown. "So which one do you think is better?" inquired Ginny.

"Well, personally I'd go for white, choosing the green one looks like a Christmas theme to me. You know with the red and green combination," Hermione voiced.

"Okay then white it is. But what about you? Aren't you going to get something?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have known me since the first time you saw me scolding Ronald about his table manners and that was precisely during my second year. That is almost five years. And for such span of time, did I ever show an interest in fashion or anything that is not related to books?" Hermione said.

"Well, one when you went out with Viktor Krum on fourth year…"

"But he asked me in the library."

"Fine. You win."

Hermione beamed at her then grabbed her hand. They went to the cashier and paid for the robe.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since we are here…want to visit a pair of mischievous redheads?" Ginny replied, grinning.

"I wouldn't pass up on that offer, Ginny," Hermione replied.

They made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was about two blocks away. They were about to enter the shop when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Weasley, I demand you to get this thing off me NOW!"

"Why should we _ex-professor_ Snape? You know you look good when you're like that; wearing pink frilly robes and your head invisible. I mean many people wouldn't be bothered to see grease dripping from your hair when you are scolding them over some exploding cauldron, but this, everyone would want to see this," George said, emphasizing the word ex-professor.

Ginny and Hermione were getting amused at the yelping sound that their usually cold, composed, and harsh Potions master was making. They entered the joke shop just in time to see a frowning Potions master his feet tied to a chair and trying to grab the hat covering his dark eyes.

Despite her amusement, Hermione still respected her professor so she yelled, "Fred and George Prewett Weasley! Release Professor Snape, from whatever that is, now!"

Fred and George, who are too busy laughing, were startled by Hermione's voice.

"Hermione…" Fred trailed off.

"Don't 'Hermione' me. Release him," she ordered.

"So much for a fun Snivelly prank day," Fred pouted. After reluctantly releasing the potions master Fred asked the girls, "So what brought two of the prettiest ladies Hogwarts here?"

Ginny snorted, "Fred you are a prankster not some mushy boy."

"You hurt me too deep my beloved sister."

"But really, what brought you here?" George asked trying to help a struggling Snape out of the rope wrapped around his feet that tied him to the chair.

"Nothing. Ginny and I were visiting Diagon Alley and decided to pass by," Hermione said.

"We see," Fred and George said in unison.

Hermione started looking around. She saw the usual items stacked in the shelves.

"So any new inventions?" she asked.

"We thought you'd never ask!" George said.

Before Fred and George went back to the storage room, Snape bared a slightly hostile farewell to Fred and George before turning on Ginny and Hermione, "Not a word from you Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, on what you have seen today or else both of you will be having a month worth of detention," Snape threatened. Ginny rolled her eyes at her teacher's threat while Hermione nodded. With that, Snape exited the shop.

Hermione watched him leave, thinking of the events that had transpired after Dumbledore's death. After fleeing from the castle that night, Severus had stuck with Voldemort for quite awhile and then surprised the order by flooing in and spilling all the war tactics the Death Eaters had planned. At first, many members didn't believe him. But a letter was found, personally signed from Dumbledore, that indeed asked Severus to kill him instead of Draco doing the task.

Despite the letter, many were still uncomfortable in his presence. They worked with him only when needed. After a month, the Dark attacked the order. With Severus' help, they were able to succeed and Harry Potter went from being the Boy Who Lived became the Man Who Survived.

After the victory, Harry made a public speech regarding Severus's and the Malfoy's state in war, and how they helped by being spies for the Light, risking their lives if they ever got caught. It was not easy for those like Severus or Lucius to clear their tarnished names and prove they had turned their backs on the Dark Lord. Many were doubtful at first. But as time passes by, they were making good progress and the world was starting to forgive them.

The Malfoy's donated some of their estates to charity. They held fundraising events for the unfortunate.

Severus on the other hand remained the same and continued to uphold the reputation he had in Potions class. The Potions Master was still the hardest teacher and he still made other house, aside from Slytherin, suffer.

George and Fred, who were in the storage room, came back out.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, picking five multicolored candies.

"They're ES candies. We haven't tried them yet," George said.

"ES?" Ginny inquiringly said.

"Yep, ES. As in enlarging sense. Not too original we know but it's the best we could make. Anyway why don't you try one?" Fred insisted.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Well it depends. Come on try one! Please?" Fred said batting his eyelashes.

Hermione hesitated but then she saw the puppy dog face that both twins were pulling and sighed.

"Fine," she said, then swallowed a red candy.

At first nothing happened until her tongue started to feel funny. Then she felt as if she was being suffocated. She opened her mouth only for inches of pink flesh to roll out. Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

"lelmaahve bvivis." She said.

"What?" the trio asked.

Hermione looked around then saw a quill and parchment on the table. She grabbed it and wrote in capital letters '**REMOVE THIS**'. The trio laughed and then Fred handed her a black pill. She instantly swallowed it then her tongue went back to its normal size.

"This will never happen again!" she glared.

"Thanks for trying it Mione," George said.

"Fine. Anyway, we have to get going," Ginny replied.

"Okay. We'll see you at home," Fred said.

"Okay. Bye Fred! Bye George!" both girls bided.

After heading out they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor to cool off the heat. They entered and saw Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. They greeted then and then went to the cashier to order.

"Cookies and Cream with Nuts please," Hermione said.

"Uhmm…Vanilla with chocolate syrup will do well," Ginny added.

The cashier nodded and told them that their orders will be delivered at their table. Minutes later, their order arrived. They ate silently, making casual talk once in a while. Half an hour later, they finished their ice cream and were making their way out. Hermione, who was busy looking for her cellphone, ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," she said, getting some tissue to wipe the drink that spilled on the shirt of the person she bumped into.

"It's okay. Neither of us were paying attention to where we were going," the person said.

Hermione looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson smiling kindly to her. Hermione looked to see if Ginny was just as confused at Pansy smiling as she was.

"Oh. But I am so sorry. I really wasn't looking and..." Hermione babbled.

"It's okay Granger. We both weren't looking. It's an accident," Pansy interrupted.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, well, see you on September," Hermione said trying to be polite.

"I'll see you there, Granger. Weasley," Pansy said then walked off.

"Weird?" Ginny said after seeing that Pansy was out of earshot.

"Very." Hermione replied.

"Since when has Parkinson called you Granger and not mudblood? Since when has she called me Weasley and not muggle loving filth or weaselette?" Ginny said.

"I don't know Gin. But one thing is for sure it is so…" Hermione said.

"Unusual. Weird," Ginny added.

"Yeah. It was unusual. I thought I was hallucinating or perhaps dreaming," Hermione said.

They pretend to ignore the incident with Pansy and wandered around Diagon alley peering into shops. After an hour of just walking around, Hermione saw that it was almost five to five. "Ginny I have to go. It's almost five," she said, grabbing Ginny. They ran to the nearest floo network.

"Don't you want to stay the night in the Burrow? Mum misses you and I'm sure Harry and Ron will be glad to see you," Ginny said.

"I thought Harry is in Godric's Hollow with Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry came to visit for three days."

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I am so sorry Ginny. I would love to stay in the Burrow but my parents wanted to talk to me."

"What is it about anyway?"

"Mom didn't mention anything but if they are both going to talk to me, it must be important."

"I see. But if you have time just floo, okay?"

"Okay. Anyway, it's already 10 past 5. I should be there ten minutes ago."

They said their farewells and went home by floo. Hermione dusted herself off and went straight to the kitchen where she heard voices.

She opened the door and saw her mother and father talking to a couple she was not familiar with. Hermione smiled and greeted them just like her parents had taught her to greet strangers. The woman pulled her into a very tight hug. Hermione was caught off guard but returned the gesture. Hermione kissed her parents cheek and excused herself. She went upstairs and set down the bags from the bookstore that she was carrying.

Hermione went downstairs and sat beside her mother. She was about to ask who the guests were but was interrupted by a male voice coming from the fireplace.

She saw two figures walking out but wasn't able to see their faces clearly due to the smoke. The first figure was quite taller than the other. When the smoke was no longer present, Hermione was surprised. There, standing in the middle of their living room, were Slytherin princes, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Shocked by the sudden appearance, Hermione turned to her parents and questioned them. "Mom, Dad, I do not want to be disrespectful but who are our guests? What are _those_ two young men doing in our house?" Hermione asked, raising her tone with the latter statement.

"Hermione, this is Gregory James Zabini and his wife Maria Isabella Zabini. Draco and Blaise you know. The Zabini's and Malfoy's have been good friends of your father's and mine for years, since before you were born," Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione stared at her parents in shock. She looked at everyone, trying to let the information soak in. Mr. Zabini is obviously of Italian heritage. He was tall and tanned. Mrs. Zabini, on the other hand, was quite shorter than Mr. Zabini. She has a very good figure and a very sweet smile. Blaise was quite a replica of his father, but instead his eyes are blue like his mother. Draco was still same from the last year, except few inches taller.

Obviously, she was trying to sink in her mother's words when she exclaimed,

"Mom did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you are friends with the Malfoys? You still haven't told me what the Zabini family and Draco Malfoy are doing here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, sweetie, it's time that we tell you the truth. This is very hard to tell you since you have been like a true daughter to us but we have no choice," her mother replied.

"Hermione, you are not our real daughter, you were given to us by the Zabinis a week after your birth. The Zabinis are your biological parents and Blaise here is your twin brother," Mr. Granger said in one breath.

"WHAT?!?" Hermione shouted.


	2. Two

"Granger, I believe I left the Zabini manor with a perfect sense of hearing but if you keep on reacting like that I'll be deaf before this meeting is finished." Draco teased, smirking.

"Now, Draco, what did I tell you before we left? No need to act like an ass. Just be you and stop pissing off my twin, alright? I want my best friend to still have his head by the start of our final year." Blaise scolded.

"Excuse me Blaise but may I please remind you that I am not that violent. Back to what I was trying to say mum and dad before I was rudely interrupted what do you mean I am not your real daughter?" Hermione said, obviously confused of the situation she was in.

"Hermione, the Zabinis are your real parents. They gave you to us after your birth," Mrs. Granger explained.

"But I look nothing like them…" she trailed off then turned to the Zabinis, "and if you are my true parents why did you give me away?" she added, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hermione we do not hate you. We love you with all our heart. It was just that by the time you were born the Dark Lord was very much alive..."

* * *

Flashback

**_September 19, 1979_**

"_One more push, Isabella we know you can do it." The mediwitch said._

_After a few push, a cry was heard._

"_Congratulations, Mrs. Zabini. You have yourself a healthy little boy." the mediwitch added._

"_Well sweetheart, do you have a name for young Zabini here?" Gregory asked."_

_I do. Blaise Alexander Zabini will be his name. It would suit…Ahhh!" Isabella screamed in pain._

"_What is happening to her?" Gregory inquired worry and concern evident in his voice._

"_She is having another child." The mediwitch said, rushing in._

"_All you have to do is relax and push more." The mediwitch instructed._

_After a lot of cries of pain another wail was heard._

"_Well it looks like another Zabini is welcomed. And this time you have an heiress." The mediwitch handed the baby._

"_Sweetie, she is so beautiful. Why don't you give her a name?" Isabella suggested._

"_What about Ana Miranda Zabini? That will fit our beautiful heiress." Gregory added._

"_Well that would be lovely." They smiled at each other._

_A few moments they saw Narcissa and Lucius carrying a sleeping Draco in his arms._

"_How are you Isa?" Narcissa asked._

"_I'm fine but I fear my children aren't." Isabella sighed_

"_What are you going to do about it then Isa? You can't have your child killed would you?" Lucius asked._

"_I simply have no idea. I do not want to lose her." Isa said, breaking down into tears._

"_I know sweetheart but you do know that if you don't Voldemort will kill her?" Gregory said pain and hurt evident in his accented Italian voice._

"_Isa you know what you have to do. You have to give her up. You can still have her by the time we defeat the Dark Lord right?" Lucius suggested._

"_But Lucius it is just so painful to give up one of my off springs just because we were only permitted to have one. But we have no choice. I just don't know who to entrust my little princess." Isa said_

"_I think I know someone. Jane and George are going to Muggle London. They know that the Dark Lord will soon force them and they wanted a child ever since." Gregory added._

"_If it's the only way…but can we at least please spend a week with her? Please just let me have her for the month. I beg of you please…" Isa pleaded._

_Narcissa, Lucius and Gregory looked at their friend and wife with so much pain. They know that all of them are hurt and can feel the sorrow of losing a daughter and seeing their friend and wife pour her tears out. But they also know that no pain can match the pain of a mother giving her beloved daughter away. They just decided to at least give her a week_

**_September 26, 1979_**

"_George, Jane please take care of my daughter. I trust you will do your best. Raise her on the best way you could." Isa begged._

"_Do not worry Isa. We will treat her like our own." Jane said._

"_I trust you. Before that she will have to cover any physicality that makes her a Zabini I will put a concealment charm on her." Gregory added._

"_Okay. That is all. Just please let me hold her one last time." Isa asked._

_As she was holding the baby she said:_

"_L'amerò non importa ciò che Anne Miranda Zabini. Spero che lei capisce che questo è per il suo proprio buono.io non vuole che andare via ma non ho scelta. lei farà il bethe soltanto l'erede dello Zabinis. Lei ci vedrà e suo fratello ancora una volta. Amo il ypu il mio bambino caro. Perdonarme ma la vedrò sul suo compleanno 17."_

_With that she handed the Anne Miranda Zabini to George and Jane._

_George and Jane said their goodbyes and apparated to Muggle London. Seeing the apparition, Isabella broke into tears._

End of Flashback

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermione. We did not have a choice. We thought that it was better for you to go away than seeing you die in the hands of Voldemort." Isabella said.

Hermione had tears falling from her eyes but unable to control her feelings anymore spoke,

"So what do you expect, after telling me that story, I'll be running to you with open arms? So you think that after giving me away for 17 years, you just appear on the doorstep of the place I consider home and accept you that easily? You think that its okay to tell me that you are my parents and expect me to come back to your mansion leaving the people I considered my parents? To leave the people who have fed me, clothed me, educated me and perhaps loved me when you weren't here?" Isabella looked surprised for a moment and burst into tears again. Mrs. Granger then stood up and reprimanded Hermione.

"Hermione, when did you learn that type of attitude? Is that the way we brought you up? Apologize to your mother. Now."

"Apologize? You want me to apologize to my _mother_? Aren't you supposed to be angry with them too? They are taking me away. Aren't you even mad or upset that they are taking me away from you?" Hermione replied, saying the word mother with emphasis and disdain.

"Young lady you will stop answering back like that. The Zabinis are your parents and you cannot change that fact." Mr. Granger said.

"The only parents I learned to recognize is you and mum who took care of me ever since I was in diapers. A parent will never give away her child. A parent will be take care if their child no matter what. And you did that. While those people who claimed to be my real parents gave me away just because Voldemort permitted for only one child." She said, though instead of anger you can sense great sadness and hurt in her voice.

"But Hermione, dear don't you understand that we did this for your own safety." Gregory said.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Safety? That has got to be the lamest reason I have ever heard. And that is saying something. I do not mean to be rude or act as if I am ungrateful, but has it ever occurred to you before showing up here that maybe I am happy being the little 'know-it-all mudblood', be away from you and just live here peacefully with the people who brought me up?" she responded.

"I…We have…We never thought you'd feel…uhmm think that way," Blaise stuttered.

That is when our resident Mr. Malfoy leans in and whispers, "Blaise let me remind you pointer number one. Slytherins never show emotions. They are intimidating."

Hermione who was busy glaring at them heard his comment and faked a sarcastic laugh.

"You are one to talk Malfoy. Remember the time when I punched you in third year or did you forget that when mad-Eye Moody turned you into a bouncing ferret?"

Draco had a noticeable pink tint adorning his pale cheeks.

"Draco let me say pointer number two. Slytherins never blush. They are supposed to be intimidating." Blaise said mockingly.

Draco glared at him.

"Boys this is not the time for such antics." Isabella said wiping her tears.

"Hermione we do not expect you to come back or welcome us as if you've known as your whole life. All we want to do is for you to give us a chance. We never expected for you to just leave the Grangers as if you have no connections to them." Gregory explained.

Hermione blinked at him, surprised at his statement.

"I am not that keen on leaving the people I recognize as parents. But I am the type of person who is willing to give other people chances," she said.

"You're…You're giving us a chance?" Blaise said looking up.

Of course at first, Blaise was upset. But who wouldn't be? After all he grew up practically being the only child and thinking that he was the only heir to every estate and riches the Zabinis have. Then all of a sudden, you're parents will be telling you that you have a twin sister, clearly implying that you will have to share your parent's attention as childish as that may sound. It also implies that the inheritance will be distributed fairly among the two of them. But what shocked him most is probably the fact that _the _Hermione Granger, resident Golden Girl of Hogwarts is her sister. After the disappointment came the feeling of great regret. He may not be prejudiced as his best friends were but he would taunt her occasionally. Not regarding her heritage but about herself. He would tease her about how insufferable she was. He spent days thinking of how he could make it up to her and thought that maybe the best way to do so is to simply welcome her and help her cope to the idea of being a part of the family she should've grown up with and the idea of being a pureblood as well.

Hermione looked at him, gave a small smile and nodded.

"But please I hope that you are not expecting much from me. It's not easy to accept the fact that I was adopted. It doesn't take a few minutes for me to accept you fully. And it certainly doesn't take overnight for me to just forget them." She said looking at them expectantly.

"Of course dear. But would you mind staying with us for to perhaps to get to know you more?" Isabella asked.

Hermione opens her mouth to answer but cannot even produce a decent sentence, most probably effect of the surprising question.

"Uhmm..I..." she stuttered then looked at her adoptive mom, silently questioning her.

"It's all your decision dear." She said wiping tears from her now rosy cheeks. Both Grangers expected that this day would come. That indeed one day will come that her actual parents would come and claim her. They expected her to go. But what touched them most is the great importance Hermione had for them. It touched them that Hermione loved them as much as they did her.

Hermione answer hesitantly, "Can I still write to them and perhaps visit them some time? After all, I will be staying there for a long time."

Isabella's face brightened.

"Of course. I want you to get acquainted with us. But never did I ever think of forbidding you to communicate with the Grangers." Isabella said.

"That's great." Hermione said relieved.

Mrs. Granger then stood up and told Hermione, "Hermione you have to pack my dear."

"But September 1 is too far. It's only the second day of August." She reasoned.

"No. What I mean dear is you are going to the manor right? So you have to pack your belongings. And it'll be better to stay there for the summer. It's much more convenient and you get to know them more. You won't accomplish much if you stay there for such a short time." Mrs. Granger answered.

Hermione nodded and followed her adoptive mother's orders.

"Mom, can you please help me pack? The trunk is in the other side of the room. It's quite heavy and…" Hermione ranted.

"Sweetie, perhaps you can ask young Mr. Zabini or Mr. Malfoy to help you. Is that okay with you boys?" she said turning to the two young men.

"Go Blaise. I think that the conversations here will keep me rather busy." Draco said.

Blaise looked at his best friend and said,

"Need I remind you Draco is that the only reason I agreed for you to go with me today is because you offered to give your support towards this matter?"

"Fine. I'll go help you and _your sister_ pack." Draco answered emphasizing the words your sister.

"She has a name mate." Blaise scolded

"I'll go help you and Hermione pack." Draco said glaring at Blaise.

Hermione looked at the two, quite amused at their bickering. They are like a puzzle that fits perfectly. Draco was stubborn but he had Blaise to keep him in line. Blaise on the other hand who was quite uptight has Draco to loosen him up.

But as much as this scene amuses her, Hermione knew that she would have to pack soon. He cleared her throat making sure that she had the boy's attention, she then said quite hesitantly,

"Well …uhmm…follow me." She said.

* * *

TRANSLATION: 

L'amerò non importa ciò che Anne Miranda Zabini. Spero che lei capisce che questo è per il suo proprio buono.io non vuole che andare via ma non ho scelta. lei farà il bethe soltanto l'erede dello Zabinis. Lei ci vedrà e suo fratello ancora una volta. Amo il ypu il mio bambino caro. Perdonarme ma la vedrò sul suo compleanno 17.

I will love you no matter what Anne Miranda Zabini. I hope you understand that this is for your own good.I don't want you to go away but I have no choice. You will bethe only heiress of the Zabinis. You will see us and your brother once again. I love you my dear child. Forgive me but I shall see you on your 17th birthday.

* * *

MUX: This is my second chapter and I hope you like it. I am so sorry for the long wait. Amaress was so busy. But the bad thing is: This isn't exactly approved yet by Amaress. This was a raw chapter. But still I hope you like it.  

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing mentioned here.

Thanks to the following who have reviewed my first chapter:

Amberlyluvshim, jeje-chan, Dark Angel of the Crimson Moon, xx-I RULE-xx, Sam's Firefly  
Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Dakota-Malfoy, powderedsugar, mizzlanfear, NefertarieGrangerFan95


	3. Three

**MUX:** Hello! This is the revised version for SPR chapter 3. I decided to put everything in detail and make the chapters longer.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I would wish upon the brightest star to at least let me own Blaise and Draco but unfortunately the stars are far gone and the sun is rising. I would just like to tell you then I am not the owner of the said characters.

**Note:** I'm a bit rather unsure of Draco's middle name so I'm sticking to Black.

* * *

RECAP:

"Hermione you have to pack my dear."

"But September 1 is too far. Its only August 2." She reasoned.

"No. What I mean dear is you are going to the manor since you have agreed right? So you have to pack your belongings. And it'll be better if you stay with the Zabinis you know. It's also a way to get to know them better." Mrs. Granger answered.

Hermione nodded and followed her adoptive mother's request.

"Mom, can you please help me pack? The trunk is in the other side of the room. It's quite heavy and…" Hermione ranted.

"Sweetie, perhaps you can ask young Mr. Zabini or Mr. Malfoy to help you. Is that okay with you boys?" she said turning to the two young men.

They both nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Well…uhmm…follow me." She said.

PRESENT:

Hermione was about to open her door when she turned around and glared at Draco.

"Blaise can help me ALONE!" she said emphasizing the last word.

Draco and Blaise looked surprised at the sudden request. Blaise would most likely agree with her long lost twin's request but Draco being the insufferable person that he was retorted, "Hey Granger never thought you'd go for incest. I know that Weasel broke up with you last year but are you that desperate?"

Blaise and Hermione glared at him.

"Just shut up mate." Blaise said.

"Fine, just let me help you so we can get this thing bloody over with. It's not like I'm going to die of excitement if Hermione Granger invited me into her room." He said dramatically.

Hermione looked at him pointedly.

"Just don't mind him Hermione. He's being an ass." Blaise glared at Draco. "But when he's in a good mood, he is actually pretty okay bloke." Blaise said, patting his sister's shoulder.

"What do you mean pretty okay bloke? I am perfect and bloody gorgeous. If wasn't a pretty okay bloke then, who the hell saved you when you were attacked by Millicent and Pansy when you charmed their hair to flash Hufflepuff colors? Who saved you from your mother's babbling when you came home drunk? And who saved you…" Draco trailed.

"Alright, I get it. But you aren't bloody gorgeous." Blaise said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Draco faked a gasp. "How dare you insult my devastatingly good looks?!"

Blaise exchanged a look with his sister. "Okay, I get what you're trying to say Hermione."

"That he should get his giant ego deflated?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I do not have a giant ego! I just tell the truth. I flaunt what I have. Like that damn muggle said, "If you have it, flaunt it.'" Draco said faking a pout.

"Egotistical jerk." Hermione murmured.

"So where's your room Granger? We still have to 'help' you pack remember?" Draco said putting an air quotation on the word help.

"Follow me Malfoy and ummm…Blaise?" Hermione said saying the last word more of a question rather than a statement.

Blaise chuckled, "I think that despite the differences we had our 6 years, its quite hilarious to see a brother and sister especially twins call each other by surname. So you can call me Blaise."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

She then walked up the stairs with Blaise and Draco behind her. When they arrived at her room the two Slytherins were stunned with its design.

They had visited a couple of girls' rooms but it was enough to tell that Hermione's room wasn't the average girlish type of abode.

The walls were painted black with scattered silver stars. There was hardly any pink in sight. Mostly all the furniture is either black or white. Beside the queen sized bed in the middle is a nightstand. Opposite the bed is a long black leather couch. Beside it is a study table with rather many pens and quills. There was also a stack of parchment neatly organized in the corner of the table. There were two bookcases in the right side of the room filled with both muggle and wizarding books. There were no posters on the wall nor stuffed animals scattered across the room.

"Boys, this is Muggle London. I believe that flies are roaming everywhere and may enter due to my open window. And I am afraid that if you do not close those open mouths of yours, the flies will not be responsible for their actions." Hermione said sarcastically.

"It just surprises me. Most girls despise black. It's usually periwinkle blue or something girly like pink." Blaise remarked.

"I'm not like _most_ girls." Hermione said.

"Are you sure you're even a girl?" Draco muttered. Unfortunately Hermione heard him

"Sod off Malfoy. Now why don't you be useful and pull my trunk under the bed instead of accusing me of being the opposite gender." Hermione said furiously.

"Whatever." Draco sulked while going to the table near the bed. He saw different pictures, both Muggle and Wizarding.

"Granger." Draco called.

"What?" Hermione barked back.

"How were these muggle pictures taken? Muggle devices don't work in Hogwarts." Draco exclaimed picking up the wooden frame.

"I asked Dumbledore if I could bewitch the camera. I had some of the pictures printed while the others were my memory card." Hermione said still folding her clothes.

"Interesting, but when were these pictures taken?" Blaise said looking at the frame Draco was holding.

"Oh. The first two were during the Yule Ball. The third one was in the Burrow. The last one was during our fifth year when Ron tried to swim in the lake." she replied.

They continued asking questions about everything that they found interesting in her room. Hermione patiently replied. But when she saw the pile of clothes she still had to pack she interrupted their conversation.

"We should probably get back to packing." She stated.

Draco approached the closet and opened one of the drawers.

"I have no problem packing this." Draco said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaise who was busy folding the clothes looked up and saw what Draco was holding.

"That is pure invasion of privacy. You put that back now Draco Black Malfoy. You aren't supposed to look at that." He said, his brother instincts kicking in.

Hermione looked at what her brother was scolding Draco for and saw the red lacy boy cut underwear Draco was holding.

"You pesky little pervert!" She said enraged. She walked to Draco and hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Touch my knickers again and you die!" Hermione's eyed him menacingly pointing the newspaper in his direction.

"You know Granger this is rather boring." He said sitting at the couch far away from the two. "I don't think I want to help anymore." He sighed dramatically.

Hermione groaned, she didn't feel like playing his stupid games.

"Don't worry about him. He might seem insufferable right now but trust me" Blaise smirked, "he's a pretty nice chap!"

"Draco… Malfoy... isn't… nice." Hermione argued. My definition of Draco Malfoy is as following; he is spoiled, arrogant, and selfish. Draco frequently taunts Ron about his family's poor financial standing and treats me with disdain for being Muggle-born, frequently calling me by the derogatory epithet "Mudblood". He and his family believe training in magic should be limited to students from pure-blooded Wizarding families, and that wizards should shun those they consider "unworthy" to study magic. So from what I've gathered the word nice and Draco Malfoy shouldn't be found in the same sentence… together… at all!" She concluded.

"No Hermione, I'm not here in the bloody same room at all." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Its true Malfoy and you know it. You never passed up a chance to taunt the three of us!" Hermione said.

"But that's in the past. And he never called you the 'm-word' since fifth year." Blaise pointed out.

"That's not the point. It's just hard to go buddy-buddy with Malfoy you know." Hermione said.

"I am not asking you to be buddy-buddy with him. I'm just asking you to give him a chance. Just be civil." Blaise replied.

Hermione thought for a while.

'_Malfoy taunted me for being a muggleborn ever since 2nd year but that is usually when he is with his crew of mindless minions. I can't help but notice that when we were alone out for night patrols after Christmas break in fifth year, he seemed to be pretty decent. He is kind of smart and is a decent conversationalist when he wants to. I think Blaise is right. Maybe, I should at least try to be civil with Malfoy. I think I'm too old to still hold a grudge.'_

"Fine. I still think that Malfoy is a spoiled brat. But at the same time I also think…no…I also know that he is decent young man when he wants to be one and a pretty decent conversationalist too. Truce?" Hermione said the last part sheepishly.

Draco was about to speak when he caught the glare Blaise was sending his way.

Truth be told, Draco was a brave young man who is capable of standing up for himself. But Blaise is pretty scary when he wants to be. And seeing what happened to the last man Blaise got angry at, Draco knew that he wasn't ready to face Blaise's wrath just yet.

"I still think that you are a bossy and insufferable know-it-all. But I also think that you are a considerate person who is willing to give people second chances. So yeah, truce." Draco said.

Blaise smiled. "Now to start with that truce, you have to call each other by first name."

"But Blaise we just had the truce that's a pretty bit too much." Draco complained.

"No buts Draco!" Blaise said.

"Never knew you were that bossy Blaise." Hermione said placing her hands on her hips in a Molly like fashion.

"A certain quality that seems to run in your genes." Draco smirked.

"Yeah sure." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Granger we've been here for what? An hour? And you aren't done yet?" Draco said.

"Well I should be. But because you can't keep your nose out of other people's business, here I am, still packing my books." Hermione replied quite annoyed for not finishing at a shorter time.

"May I remind you that you're a witch and you can shrink them?" Draco teased.

"May "I" remind you that there is a strict No-magic-allowed-outside-Hogwarts rule?" Hermione answered.

"There are magic wards in here Hermione. The Ministry can't detect any magic that is going to happen inside this house." Blaise said.

"And how do you know that?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Well these wizarding pictures work by magic. And no ministry official has sent you a court trial letter." Blaise said.

"Right. So umm…do you know any shrinking spells?" Hermione asked looking down presumably from embarrassment.

There was silence. Blaise tried to suppress his laughter but Draco didn't. He laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Blaise call St. Mungo's Hermione Granger doesn't know something." He said choking on his laughter.

Blaise glared at Draco. Though the effect wasn't that much since Draco could see how hard Blaise is trying to hide his grin.

"How about Vegrandis Libri?" Draco suggested after quite awhile.

Hermione followed Draco's advice and said the incantation. Indeed her bookcase shrunk in size and was able to fit her trunk properly. After locking her trunk, she heard a knock.

"Sweetheart, are you done packing?" the voice from the other side of the door said.

"Yes mum. We'll be down in a few seconds." Hermione answered.

"Okay dear." Mrs. Granger replied and then footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"Blaise would you mind helping me carry this?" Hermione asked, pointing to the big Hogwarts trunk.

"Don't worry about that Draco and I will bring it down." Blaise said tugging Draco's arm.

"Yes, I would just love to." Draco said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't going to carry that trunk downstairs." Blaise said in an annoyed manner.

Draco shrugged and grasped the handle of the trunk on its left side leaving Blaise with the other. They carefully carried it downstairs, Hermione on the rear.

"Thank you Blaise, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"No problem sis." Blaise said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Don't get used to it." Draco said bringing out his own handkerchief.

The Grangers stood up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Owl us okay?" Mrs. Granger said cupping Hermione's cheek.

"Of course. You know I will mum. Always." Hermione said gripping her mother's hand. Tears began to leak from Hermione's eyes.

They spent a couple of minutes just holding each other. But they knew that they would eventually have to let go.

The Zabini's stood up and said, "We will be sending you the invitation for Hermione's ball. I will expect you there." They said kindly.

"We wouldn't dare miss our little girl's ball." Mr. Granger said, flashing a smile.

"I'll visit you every chance I can. I promise that." Hermione said wiping her mother's tears with the pad of her thumb and whipping her own as well.

"We will also visit sweetheart. I'll floo you whenever my schedule permits." Mrs. Granger replied, hugging Hermione tightly again.

"They'll have to go sometime honey." Mr. Granger told his wife.

Mrs. Granger let go of Hermione and smiled at her.

"I love you sweetheart," Mrs. Granger said lovingly. "Don't you forget that."

"I won't." Hermione replied. She kissed Mrs. Granger's cheek and walked to her father and hugged him for the last time. "I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too Hermione." He said with a loving kiss on her temple.

Mrs. Zabini waved goodbye and said her farewell.

She walked to the fireplace and stated her destination out loud.

Hermione followed and waved. She said, "Zabini manor"

Hermione coughed after landing on the hard pavement. How she hated traveling by floo! Aside from the fact that she gets dirty, it makes her cough and sneeze.

She opened her eyes and wiped the soot from her blouse. What she saw made her gasp.

* * *

Thank you to the readers who have continuously read this story,. You gave me more inspiration to continue writing it. BTW, hater-of-heartless-critics beta'd this chapter. Kisses to you.

Thank you and i hope you like it.


	4. Four

**MUX:** Guys, this will be the renewed fourth chapter. Many things will be filled out. More fun and perhaps a little more mature. I do hope that you guys like it.BTW, Have you watched the fifth installment of Harry Potter? Luck you guys. I will have to watch it on the 21st? Dam that leadership training.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I would wish upon the brightest star to at least let me own Blaise and Draco but unfortunately the stars are far gone and the sun is rising. I would just like to tell you then I am not the owner of the said characters.

* * *

RECAP:

She walked to the fireplace and stated her destination out loud.

Hermione followed and waved. She said, "Zabini manor"

Hermione coughed after landing on the hard pavement. How she hated traveling by floo! Aside from the fact that she gets dirty, it makes her cough and sneeze.

She opened her eyes and wiped the soot from her blouse. What she saw made her gasp.

PRESENT:

Hermione had been only to a manor. But it was enough for her to have an idea that manors are basically for dark people who are afraid of the light. Ridiculous as it seems, why would a person want a dark surroundings with their windows shut and oak doors locked?

Truth to be told, she expected the Zabini manor to be dark and cold just like the Potion's dungeons are. But she was surprised to see a very warm and welcoming place for her to stay.

Her mother was reading a book in the armchair, patiently waiting for her to arrive.

Isabella (Mrs. Zabini) looked up and saw Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, you're here. I was so engrossed in this book that I didn't even notice you coming." She said standing up.

Hermione was about to step out of the fireplace when another being fell on top of her.

Hermione landed with a loud thud and opened her eyes to see who was on top of her.

Pale blond hair and penetrating gray eyes were looking directly at her brown ones.

"Hello Granger? Miss me?" Draco said, smirking.

"No and get of off me." Hermione said pushing Draco backwards.

"Tutu tut Granger. You are always in denial. Every girl would die for my 'oh so' hot presence and yet here you are pushing me away." Draco teased.

"Draco stop pestering my daughter." Isabella said well naturedly.

"Yes madame. Your wish is my command." Draco said playfully.

Draco stood up and brought out his handkerchief to wipe the soot of his face. Hermione did the same and waited for her newly found brother to come.

After a few minutes, Blaise came with sweat on his brow, silk sleeves sticking to his olive arms.

"What got you sweating dear?" Isabella said rushing to Blaise's side conjuring a towel.

"Its okay mum. It was just that Hermione's trunk was left unlocked and when I mishandled it, all of her belongings scattered on the floor. I had to put it back, properly and orderly mind you." Blaise said taking the towel his mother handed her.

"Sorry mate. I forgot to lock it. I guess." Draco said sheepishly all the while scratching his neck.

"Oh well, boys, Hermione, Follow me. I'll lead you to your room." Isabella said. She walked out of the room and the three followed quickly, with Blaise levitating the trunk.

Blaise and Draco were able to walk faster than Hermione who was observing and rather conversing with some of the paintings she passed by.

"So you are the daughter of my grandson, Gregory, I presume?" the old woman in the painting asked.

"Uhmm…Yes I am. I am Hermione Granger by the way." She said politely.

"Ooh, look here Griselda, My great granddaughter is the smartest witch of her age." The woman boasted to the other woman whose painting resides next to her.

"Rubella, remember she is my granddaughter too." The elegant woman known as Griselda said, fanning herself with an expensive emerald fan.

"Ooh, Hush Griselda. She is not exactly your granddaughter. I mothered her grandfather. You were just a relative." Rubella said haughtily.

The two women started bickering, thus waking up the other resting paintings.

Isabella was smiling all the way to her daughter's room.

"_I am so happy. Even though I am aware that acceptance is not easy to give after what we've done, at least she gave us a chance." _

She was just telling of the room's decoration when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom," Blaise started. "Hermione's not with us."

Isabella turned around and indeed there was no sign of Hermione following them.

"Where could she be then?" She inquired.

"Probably with old grandmother Rubella. She was always fond of talking to people new around here in the manor." Blaise responded thoughtfully.

"That old woman who had this feathery robes splattered with this rebellious orange and indignant shade of yellow?" Malfoy asked.

"Young man, you may be sarcastic but that was totally disrespectful." Isabella said furiously, but the twinkle in her eye betrayed her voice.

"Yes that old woman. Now we better go before Hermione be scarred for life from grandmother's egotistical remarks over Grandmother Griselda." Blaise said hurrying to find her sister.

"Zabini and his grandmothers." Malfoy muttered.

All of them rushed to the second staircase from the left wing and found Hermione covering her ears from the continuous screaming match going on.

"Mother!" Isabella said, halting the banters.

"Isabella dearie, you better separate my painting from this arrogant old hag here." Griselda said pointing over Rubella's painting.

"Oh hush both of you. You are old enough to know that shouting is improper. That is what we call manners." She said ending the conversation. Blaise grabbed Hermione's wrist and lead her to her room.

"Sorry for that Hermione. Mother is always like that, picking a fight over Auntie Griselda." Isabella said, ushering her to the opened door. What Hermione saw was a very bare room except for the blinding white wallpaper and two oak doors on the right side.

"We left it undecorated dear. We want you to decorate it as you like. You can do it magically or perhaps if you want, the muggle way. All the paint and decorating paraphernalia are all in the shed downstairs. Blaise call Thirdie would you if you need anything." Isabella explained.

"Yes mother." Blaise said.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Isabella said walking out of the room.

Hermione thanked her and looked at her room. It was painted in white with no furniture.

"Hermione, mother and father thought that if you decide to do this muggle way, it'll be better to put the furnishings after decorating to avoid vandalizing it with paint. So how will we do it?" Blaise explained.

"Muggle way." Hermione said smiling at her new found brother.

"Thirdie?" Blaise called.

An elf appeared then.

"Master Blaise called Thirdie sir?" the elf questioned.

"Yes Thirdie. Would you bring all the muggle decorating paraphernalia here? And call Flimsy and ask her to put some old stools here." Blaise ordered.

"Right away master. Thirdie get the paraphiphie sir." Thirdie said and with a snap disappeared.

"Paraphiephie?" Draco said cracking up. Blaise joined in and both of them were laughing hysterically minutes later.

"It's not their fault that they weren't educated properly." Hermione defended.

"Oh stop that spew thingy again it makes me..." Draco said.

"Its SPEW not spew. You make it sound like a word when it is an acronym. Sometimes I think that you and Ron are the same in many ways." Hermione interrupted.

"Don't you ever compare me to that weasel." Draco replied, narrowing his eyes.

Hermione did not respond but brought out her wand from her pocket. She started twiddling it on her fingers but appeared to be in deep thought though.

Silence reigned and even Draco who was unusually quiet just conjured a small bean bag and plopped down.

The silence was deafening, though it was interrupted by four soft pops.

"Thirdie is sorry master. Thirdie can't not bring paraphiephies alone so Thirdie called Fourthie, Flimsy and tipsy to help Thirdie sir." Thirdie apologized, bowing his head.

"It's okay Thirdie. Just leave it there and you may go." Blaise instructed the house elf.

"Yes master." Thirdie replied. He set down the cans of paint and other materials he was holding, the other three following suit.

After setting it down, the four elves disappeared.

"Any designs you have in mind Hermione?" Blaise asked walking towards his sister.

"Hmm…I'm thinking of charming of black, pink and white. It is kind of neutral yet with a tint of girlish side. And then the ceiling, I was thinking of charming them to flash different pictures and yet it may switch from the sun to the stars at night depending on the time." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Sounds cool. I might do that to my room's ceiling." Blaise said, smiling at his sister.

"So how will we do it?" Draco said casually, standing up from his previous position.

"You're helping?" Hermione inquired, arching a brow.

"Well, my parents won't be getting me until dinner so might as well do something more productive." Draco responded, as if helping Hermione is a day to day thing.

Hermione nodded. _"He's got a point."_

"So back to Draco's question, how?" Blaise said.

"Hmm…perhaps we should first cover the floor with cloth, so the paint won't go directly to it. Then start with the walls. Paint it all black then put the finishing touches of pink and white." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"How about the ceiling?" Draco said, bringing out his wand from his pockets.

"We'll do that later." Hermione replied. She bent over her trunks and got out three large white shirts. She handed one to Blaise, one to Draco and proceeded to put the other on herself.

"What are these for?" Blaise said, pointing to the shirt.

"Well, we wouldn't want to stain our clothes now do we?" She said.

Draco and Blaise nodded and proceeded to put on the shirt. Draco walked over to the laid materials and picked dup a brush. He examined it then asked, "How do we use this?"

Blaise replied, "We dip it on the can of paint and start spreading the acquired amount of paint on to our desire places evenly."

Hermione was surprised of Blaise's knowledge on using muggle objects. Not only about the brush but he also knew the basics like toothbrush, alarm clocks, televisions and such.

"And you know this how?" Draco asked looking at Blaise.

"I took Muggle Studies since fifth year." Blaise said shrugging his shoulder.

'_That's why.'_ Hermione thought.

"Let's get started shall we?" Blaise asked, as he started to open all cans of paint.

Hermione walked over to the table holding all materials and picked the roller brush. She dipped it in black paint and started painting the walls.

Blaise did the same thing and started on the opposite side. Draco who was still examining the brushes dipped one to the can of pink paint. He got and idea and smirked.

"Hey Blaise?" Draco called.

Blaise who was just about to dip his roller for the second time looked questioningly at his best mate.

"Yes Dra---" He said but was interrupted by a feeling of brush running up his skin.

Draco quickly backed away and laughed. Hermione who was watching the whole scene laughed too.

Blaise was surprised. But being the Slytherin he was, he smirked and dipped his roller again. Since his roller was long enough to reach Draco, he rubbed the black paint on Draco's pale skin.

"The fuck Blaise?" Draco said, pointing at his now black arm.

"Revenge my boy." Blaise said turning back.

Draco sneered at him. He thought it was funny to see Blaise with paint but what he didn't expect was for him to retaliate. He figured that he will just clean that later and started painting the room together with the twins.

Half an hour later, the walls who was a blinding shade of white before was now as dark as night sky. Blaise wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"How about the decorations?" Blaise asked.

"We'll use different type of patterns. It's good to have swirl curves at the bottom then stars on the center. It will look simple yet elegant." Hermione replied.

Before Blaise could even say something, a can of yellow and green paint were levitated and flunk to them. They were soaked and all Draco could no was snigger.

Hermione touched her hair and felt the stickiness on it. She looked up, her eyes narrowed in slits. She saw Draco laughing, his back turned against her. She grabbed the nearest can of paint near her, which happens to be a flaming color of hot pink, and walked quietly to him.

Draco who was too busy imagining how Hermione's face looked like was oblivious to hear that Hermione was just a breath away from him.

Hermione slowly brought the can north and poured all of its contents on Draco's pale blonde hair.

Draco turned around at once and grabbed his brush. He dipped it and brushed it against Hermione's white shirt.

"Now you've done it." Hermione declared grabbing bottled paints. The paint war started then. Hermione charmed the walls and protected it from any paints from the fight.

After an hour, all of them ended up covered in paint. Their clothes and dripping from various colors. They looked at one another, and laugh.

Hermione clutched her stomach and sat down.

"I didn't know being with the infamous Slytherin git can be fun." Hermione said.

"Oh its fun. Especially when he does stupid things. There was this one time that he tried to jump behind the chair and land on it, he ended up hurting his nuts. And his pale face, Merlin! It was as purple as prune." Blasie reminisces.

Hermione laughs while Draco muttered something under his breath. Hermione looked at him and started laughing again.

Maybe being a Zabini wasn't bad after all.

* * *

MUX: Sorry for the long update. This is not a beta-ed chapter. ( Sad really. But sorry for the wait. I am so busy. With duties and homeworks, I am bound to get too loaded. But anyway, here it is. Next chapter would probably consists of the Ball preparations. ) 


	5. Five

**MIYUKI: Hey, guys. I know it's been a long while but I was able to find some inspiration and finish this chapter. (: It's quite short, I dunno. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

___________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Zabini walked towards Hermione's room and opened the door. She was surprised to see a messy colored room, paints carelessly dripping from the previously pristine wall, instead of seeing a well decorated room.

"What happened in here?" She asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

The trio looked at her, surprised at her sudden appearance, and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Hermione and Draco thought that they're simply too bored to paint and started a war that would not harm them but color them. A colorful room indeed," Blaise drawled, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

Mrs. Zabini took in their appearance and indeed, all were covered in variety of colored paints.

Mrs. Zabini sighed, "Wash up the three of you. Draco your parents will be here at 6 in the evening. Hermione, finish this room using magic. As much as I truly appreciate your effort in using your Muggle ways, we need to hurry up a little bit. Blaise darling, assist your sister."

"Yes mother." Blaise said, getting his wand from his holster.

Mrs. Zabini smiled at Blaise and turned her attention on her newfound daughter and Draco.

Draco sighed, "Do I really have to meet with them now, Issa? You know that mother will just nag me on that betrothal with some pureblood heiresses. I mean, she's my mother but I really don't need her bugging about my love life. It's bad enough that my father so willingly complies with her."

Mrs. Zabini laughed, "Draco dear, you know Narcissa will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And she wants you to get married. I think ever since meeting the Notts and see them with their grandchildren, she got obsessed on getting one of her own." She replies as she chuckles towards the young blonde's misfortune. "Now I am going to leave the three of you. You better be ready by 6. And Hermione, if you need any help on any thing just call for Yappie. She'll be happy to assist you." She then closed the door, and footsteps can be heard going down the hall.

Blaise muttered a cleaning incantation and the messy room reverted to its tidy state. He started arranging the things in the room and proceeded on decorating it.

"Blaise, I'll be going to my room. I'll just clean up and prepare for the oh-so coming back of my persuasive parents. I wonder why they could have not just stayed there a little bit longer." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Sure. Just make sure you'll be there by 5:30." Blaise reminded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go. We wouldn't want my mother to see his dear son in a mess." Draco muttered, before closing the door.

Hermione sat down on her new bed, looking at Blaise do the finishing touches on her room.

"You are excellent in Charms." She remarked.

Blaise looked at her sister and smiled. "Got an O on my OWLS." Hermione beamed at his brother.

"So where are we going? Why is uhm…" She trailed off, struggling to find the right words to call Isabella.

"Issa? Mom? Mother? Whichever, is hurrying us up?"

"I think they were planning to actually give out a ball to welcome you back properly in the Wizarding Society." He answered as he picks up a few scattered brushes.

"Ohh, is that okay? I mean, I haven't fully agreed to whatever," she said as she gestures towards her and him "we should be having. I made it clear that even though I would like to spend some time with you, I haven't fully recovered from the revelation that you truly are my family."

Blaise looks at her sister as she struggles with her situation. He knows that it's not going to be easy but he'll try to make it better. He'll do his best to at least make her sister comfortable.

He walks towards her as he wraps her in a one arm and a little bit of awkward hug. He was never really affectionate towards people but for his only sister, she'll make an exemption. Hermione was surprised at the gesture but welcomed it nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around Blaise's lithe waist.

She felt a little bit better to know that someone was there, willing to listen, will to talk.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise went downstairs to see Isabella and Draco waiting impatiently for them.

"What took you so long?" Draco bellowed, standing up from where he was sitting comfortably a few minutes ago. "We've been waiting for a good of twenty minutes or so. Surely it doesn't take long to actually dress up and clean your room!"

"I'm sorry Draco. But unlike you, people take time to be hygienic. We want ourselves to look good. We want our rooms perfectly impeccable." Blaise replied sarcastically. Draco went red for a moment before answering, "How dare you imply that I am unhygienic, you stupid brat! You know how narcissistic I am!"

"I was not implying anything. I was merely stating facts." The Zabini answered, quite nonchalant with the mixture of emotions crossing Malfoy's face.

Hermione sighed. It was amusing to see Blaise and Draco banter like little children. But it gets tiring after a while, especially if it makes you late for various appointments. She then decided to interfere when she saw Draco getting ready to get his wand from his pocket.

"Now boys, if you are quite finish entertaining yourself with your very childish banters, would it be possible for you to get moving? It's possible? Good. Let's go." She glanced at the fishlike reaction of her brother and his friend, and can't help but smirk a little.

Isabella smiled softly at the scene before remembering that they were almost late with their appointment with Madame Malkins.

"C'mon, we need to get moving. Madam Malkins is waiting." The three teens nodded before Isabella asks them to apparate to their location.

* * *

"Ahm, I don't think that this revealing gown suits me." Hermione said, her face flushed at the attire she was wearing. It was crimson gown, which has a very plunging neckline. Not only that but it dips very low at the back too, almost exposing her whole bare back.

"Nonsense dear, it looks fine."

"It doesn't." Blaise said. Hermione looked at him quite grateful that he shares the same opinion as her. Although Blaise thinks that Hermione looks like a goddess in it, if Hermione doesn't want to wear it then he won't ask her too. Makes life easier if all people were like him, he thought quite narcissistically.

Isabella pouted, her son surprised at the quite unladylike appearance. "But it's pretty and you look really good, Hermione. It fits your complexion. Red is so your color."

"Mother, you shouldn't force Hermione to wear a gown that revealing. Besides, what will those men say? It's hard to fend off Draco with his very sexual thoughts regarding Hermione. What more if those perverts increase by making her wear this revealing gown? I really don't want to disrespect an elder by breaking their nose just becaue they were straightly staring and drooling at the sight of my sister's cleavage." Blaise said, as he winks towards his sister.

"I am not a pervert! Blaise, why must you hurt me so!" Draco said from the sideline.

"No one asked for your opinion, mate. What are you even doing here? You were supposed to be home, like an hour ago."

"Mother floo'd and told me that they'll just meet me at dinner, in your house. She was so excited to see you." Draco smirked knowingly. Blaise groaned as Hermione slumped a little bit.

"Oh, c'mon. It won't be _that_ bad. Maybe your drink won't be spiked and maybe you wouldn't try to seduce my mother in front of my father. Mate, until now I wonder how you were able to ignore my father's murderous glares when you started asking my mother if she wanted a lap dance. I'm his son but one glare directed at me like that and I almost piss at my pants. And that is saying something, I am the great Draco Malfoy after all." Draco said, mirth shining in his eyes.

Blaise growled, "Are you never going to let me live that down? It was an accident okay! I did not mean to offend your mother and I sure as hell did not mean to piss your father off."

Draco laughed, a little bit uncharacteristically, Hermione mused. Hermione turned towards Isabella and saw her carrying a pile of gowns, bigger than the pile she had awhile ago.

Hermione sighed, 'When is this going to end?'

Before Hermione could even enter the dressing room, a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up to see stunningly emerald green eyes staring at her in a mixture of bewilderment, curiosity and surprise.

"H—H—Harry!" At the sound of his name, Harry snapped out of his stupor and proceeded to talk

"Hey, how're you doing? I haven't heard from you in like a week or two! And now I see you here with a couple of Slytherins. It's not like it's a bad thing, just wondering." Harry exclaimed, not in the least angry but rather curious.

"It's a long story but I promise to tell it to you. I just have to ahm…"

"Hermione, why dear, is he your boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend." Isabella said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Who is she, Hermione?" Harry politely questioned.

"Harry, this is Isabella Zabini, my true mother. Mother, this is Harry Potter, my bestfriend." Hermione said, introducing them to one another as calmly as she could. When she asked for the dressing rampage to end, she doesn't mean it this way. She doesn't mean it as one of her bestfriends popping out of thin air like the wizards they are to suddenly witness the very life altering change in her life that occur just a few moments ago.

"M—Mother? Zabini? Hermione, you're a Zabini?" Harry said, shock etched in his face.

"Who's a Zabini?" Another voice asked the voice curious and a little bit suspicious.

'Not him too. This will end up disastrously.' Hermione frantically thought.

There he is, Ronald Bilius Weasley, standing in all his six foot glory staring at Harry like a madman.

"Why are you staring at me like that, mate?"

"Nothing, just heard something about someone being a Zabini." Ron muttered.

"Ahm, it's actually, hmm, it's actually Hermione. She's a Zabini." Harry said, trying to grasp for the correct words. They all waited for the outburst but it never came. Instead a malicious glint was seen in Ron's striking blue eyes.

"Never knew the mudblood was some rich heiress." He drawled casually, as if saying the evil m word was a constant in his vocabulary.

Before he could even breathe, 3 wands were pointed at him, its owners' eyes glinting with something akin to anger and disgust.

"Don't you dare speak to my sister that way! She is not a mudblood, never was, never will be." Blaise said menacingly.

As Ron smirked knowingly at him, he was shocked to see Draco's wand pointed towards him too. Sure he was expecting Zabini and his mother, but even ferret boy?

"Just what the fuck is going on?" Ron said, his eyes glinting more maliciously and dangerously now. Harry looked at him, astonished at his best mate's behavior. He expected an outburst not a menacing and hard glint on his friend's usual soft face.

"Ron will you please tone down? Please, I'll explain this let us all head to the a secluded place and I will explain okay? Please, don't make a ruckus here. Please, Mother, Blaise, Draco, hide your wands. I do not deem violence as something necessary in this conversation." Hermione asked her cheeks flushed red due to embarrassment.

"Still a hypocrite, 'Mione?" Ron chuckled humorlessly. Harry thumped him on his shoulder hard, rapidly asking him what was wrong with him.

"Why are you being rude, Ron? It's Hermione, Hermione Granger. You know our best friend ever since we saved her from the troll during first year?"

"Yeah, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire whose life solely existed to read and read. Hermione Granger who bossed us around, Hermione Granger who pisses me off whenever she starts ranting about fucking homeworks before important Quidditch practices. Like hell do I care."

Hermione looked on the verge of tear as Isabella comforts her. "Mr. Weasley, I really do not appreciate you talking down to my daughter like that." She said, sternly.

Ron just sneered at her.

"What the hell, mate? Hermione maybe now is not the time. I'll see you before vacation end and perhaps we could talk about this. I really apologize for his behavior, Mrs. Zabini. Blaise, Malfoy, Hermione, guess I'll see you around." Harry said as he ushers out Ronald outside of the store.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood to buy dresses." Isabella said.

"Me too, mother. Me too." Hermione said, as she wiped some of the tears that are now streaking on her face. Blaise held her shoulders comfortingly.

'_That bastard is going to pay dearly.'_ Blaise thought darkly.

They took the floo center to get back to the Zabini manor since apparition wards have bene placed in and out of the mansion.. Hermione was to go last, as Blaise instructed.

Hermione stood at the fireplace before she clearly stated, "ZABINI MANOR."

Sure she expects the soot and the dirt. What she clearly didn't expect was a pair of strong, pale arms to wrap around her waist tightly and started swinging her around. When a lady chastised the older man, she was shocked to see _him._

Surely, it was a trick that Lucius Malfoy just hugged her, oh so happily.

'_Dear God, I'm crazy.'_

"Mr. M--Malfoy." Did she stutter? Oh yes, she certainly did.

"Oh dear, call me Lucius please. After all I am your godfather." Lucius said, smiling.

'_Something's for sure. Don't ever let him smile. He looks like he's constipated then at the same time having a heart attack. Merlin, help me.'_


End file.
